The Freedom Fighters
by Garbageeee
Summary: Tails goes on a fun adventure! Narrated by Richard Dreyfuss! (not really)


The Freedom Fighters "It was about 5 years ag_" "Wait why do I sound like Richard Dreyfuss!?" Tails asked. "Really Skull" Zoom out on Author. "What I like doing Stand By Me references." Zoom Back in on Tails. "Uhh five seconds in and were already breaking the fourth wall." Tails sighed. "Whatever, So 5 years ago when the war was coming to a close." Someone in the audience spoke up. "Like between monsters and humans?"* Tails pulls out a gun and kills him. " Enough with the references already! Goddamn." I mean the war between the Freedom Fighters and Robotnik."

5 years prower (get it? okay i'll stop)

It was New mobotropolis after the atrocity that was the "Shattered World Crisis."* And it was my house it was small but had a certain comforts that made it feel like home. From the observant eye it was just a normal house with comfy fireplace with a mounted buzzbomber neatly displayed over the fireplace overlooking a leather couch. (It was synthetic because Sally disapproved anything that involved killing animals.) But with the intelligent eye you would see the perfectly blended button on the side of the fireplace. This button would open to my secret lair where I had a lab where i could do things the freedom fighters wouldn't approve of, and get this it had a leather couch WITH REAL LEATHER! Nothing felt better then complete freedom from the freedom fighters. I had a kitchen where i would store my meat, yes MEAT, again something the freedom fighters didn't approve of. Honestly, not only was I the youngest of the freedom fighters I was also the only carnivor. Also something else sally would not approve of, like alcohol, you know when I feel in the drinking mood. I was only 12 but hell i enjoyed these small freedoms. Sally would kick my ass if she found out, but it felt good to be so defiant.

I was in the lair while the freedom fighters were on another mission...without him...again...for the 15th time...this month. Honestly I was old enough, I was capable enough, hell i've been training with knuckles for the past year, why wouldn't they let me go! Something was up, but… at the moment, I didn't care. I was too wrapped up with work, I was working on, while i'm embarrassed to say this, a working portal gun. Ya I know. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I left the lair and looked in the peep hole in my door. It was Rotor.

"Rotor!" I exclaimed opening the door. " Hey! Let me guess you're working on your portal gun?" He said grinning. "No." I lied. "Right. Anyway i brought it want to do this?" He asked pointing at his backpack. "Hell ya."

Unless you haven't picked up on it already i'm a HUGE PC nerd. Well it just so happened, Rotor was too. So once or twice a week we go play CS:GO together playing against bots. The servers were empty because these were Pre war games, we found these games on the laptops we found while scavenging through robotnik's chop shop during a raid. There was this site called "Steam" On them and we easily hacked in them and found a TON of games. We play these games regularly. Gives me something to do when everyone's gone.

A few hours later Sally called a meeting. So at freedom HQ "Okay so Tails you may know that we are not bringing you on as many missions." Sally explained. " What! I never noticed!" I said sarcastically. " Well that's we called a meeting." Sally said, annoyed. "We have something to tell you big guy." Sonic said. First words he had said to me in days. "What is it?" I asked. Okay here it was, the explanation i so desperately awaited for those bored filled weeks of nothing. "You're not technically a Freedom fighter." Those words had hit me harder than a sack of bricks.  
*Under tale reference * Archie comics #252-present

Authors notes: Okay I know this included a LOT of references but thats my sense of humor. I made sure this was as good as possible please tell me anything I did wrong.

I do not own Undertale, Portal, Sonic the hedgehog, and Counter Strike: Global Offensive. 


End file.
